


Don't Be Shy They Don't Bite ;)

by TinyCookies12637



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just something I came up with a while ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637
Summary: YeetI made a thing hope yall like it if not then that's not my problem now is it anyway on with the show
Relationships: mostly just friendships k people
Kudos: 4





	1. Night 1

You skip down the hall of the Fnaf 2 pizzeria, a grin that was almost unnaturally wide grew even wider as you passed Prize corner. You decided to take a look inside the prize room before heading to the office, you still didn’t know how or why you were here but you were going to make the best of it. 

You run your fingers along the top of the box that houses the Marionette, you stared thoughtfully at the dormant animatronic before smiling and giving it a pat on the head and turning to leave. You didn’t see that it had raised its head a little, its eyes glowed dimly as it watched your retreating form. 

Now the second-order of business was to check on Mangle and see how she was holding up, you skipped all the way to Kids Cove with a wide grin on your face. When you entered the room you saw that Mangle was more damaged than she looked in-game, which saddened you a little. And the position she was in looked uncomfortable and was probably causing more harm than good. 

You looked down at your watch and it read 11:35, which meant you had enough time to move Mangle into a better position and get to your office before the night began. Little did you know that the Puppet had been following you ever since you stepped into its room. Its eyes narrowed as it watched you move the mangled robot, it had no idea what your plans were but it intended to find out one way or another. 

You didn’t have any technical knowledge on fixing animatronics but you figure you could at least do something for the mangled toy. Mangle had always been your favorite, along with Lolbit and Ennard but this one always stuck out to you. You felt like you could understand what Mangle was going through to some degree. Being broken and taken apart only to be put back together when the only thing you wanted to do was die and stay dead. (but who said anything about you being alive in the first place?) 

You shook your head to clear the bad thoughts from your mind, you had about ten minutes left until twelve which meant you needed to get your ass in gear and get in the office. You quickly run out of the room and slide into the office, almost falling on your face as you did so but you made it with a few minutes left to spare. 

The Puppet was surprised at how fast you were, which was a pretty impressive feat considering it took a lot to surprise the Marionette these days. It floated back to its box in Prize Corner and waited for the night to begin. 

You took off your coat and spread your wings flapping them a few times before letting them go limp behind you, you took off your hat and unflattened your wolf ears and your tail came out soon after. 

You didn’t get a chance to look at them before you entered the building so you chose to do so now while the Phone Guy said his piece. Your ears were black with dark red tips and your tail was the same. They were both soft and fluffy and you spent a good minute petting them. Your wings on the other hand they were big, really big and they were a white-ish grey color and the feathers were soft too. All these new additions to your body felt weird but you were dead so it didn’t matter. 

You look down at your outfit, it was mostly yellow and purple. You wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with a purple jacket and a big black bow was tied around your waist and you had a purple bow tie on the chest of your shirt. You also had a black choker on your neck that fit comfortably. You had a purple skirt and black leggings with yellow boots, you looked at your reflection in the tablet and found you had black tear streaks going down your face. All in all, you approved of the look and you did a little spin. 

You completely ignored what was going on on the phone and you were startled when it shut off with a click. “I guess that means he’s done talking… hmm I better check the cameras. Gotta make sure nothing gets me.” You pick up the tablet and flip through the cameras quickly before checking on The Puppet. You saw that the music box was almost out so you held the button to rewind it to the beginning before putting the tablet down and checking the lights. 

There wasn’t anything in the vents or the hall so you decided to try out your wings. You spread them wide and flap them a few times, trying to get used to the feeling of having them. The office was pretty big so you figured you could try lifting off the ground a bit. You take a deep breath and let it out before flapping your wings a little harder and faster this time. You had your eyes closed and you were trying to find a rhythm to stay aloft. 

You were a little wobbly and you fell on your butt more than once but somehow you managed to find some kind of rhythm that kept you in the air. You hesitantly open your eyes and look down, you were a few feet above the table and you grin and let out a laugh. 

You did it! You were flying, sort of. 

You slow your flapping wings and gently land on your feet without falling (again -_-) and you do a little victory dance. 

You pick up the tablet and rewind the music box before checking the cameras. You found that Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were already on the move and when you looked at the camera for Kid’s Cove you found that Mangle wasn’t there. You put down the tablet and quickly check the vents and hall, you find nothing but you still panic a little. You go to pick up the tablet when you hear footsteps from outside the hall that is coming closer. 

Your heart begins pumping faster and you quickly grab the flashlight and turn it on. One of the animatronics from the back room, Chica actually, continues coming toward the office. You shine the flashlight over her and you wince at the damage all over her body. She’s missing her arms and her mouth is broken but it seems like she’s smiling despite that. 

Soon enough she’s in the office and staring at you for a few minutes when she speaks. **_“Aww You’re cute, I don’t think we’ve had a night guard like you before.”_ **

You tilt your head and give her a confused look, “Thanks… I think?” She smiles (at least you think she is) and introduces herself. **_“My name is Chica, what’s yours?”_ ** You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, “ My name is (Y/N), but you can call me Outcode. It’s nice to meet you.” 

**_“Do you know where Mike is? He’s supposed to be fixing me tonight.”_ **You remember the conversation you had with him earlier today after you were hired and you nod. “ He said he might run a little late tonight, I think he’s got a lot of stuff to move or something. I ask if I could help but he said he could do it by himself.” Chica seemed satisfied with your answer and turned and left. 

You look at your watch, it was only 12:15 which gave you plenty of time to mess around. From what you knew no one could see your wings which made your life a lot easier, you take off your jacket and fold your wings behind your back and you put your jacket back on. You pick up the tablet and check the cameras, it seems like Toy Bonnie wanted to come and say hi, although you weren’t sure if he was gonna scare you or try to hug you. From the way, he looked at the camera it seemed like he wanted to do both. 

You shrug and sit down in your chair and put your feet up on the table, waiting for the bunny to come in. Soon enough the blue rabbit steps inside your office and waves at you. _“Hello, new nightguard!”_ You wave back and put your feet down, he moved closer to you reaching out a hand before pulling away and asked if he could touch your ears. 

You thought about it for a moment before telling him to go right ahead, just as long as he wasn’t too rough with them. He smiled and began gently petting your ears and you immediately relax and close your eyes. You understood why dogs liked being pet around the ears, it felt really nice. You jolted when you heard faint swearing, it seemed like Mike finally got here.

The bright blue bunny had stopped petting your ears when you jolted and was frantically asking if he had hurt you. You put a hand on his arm and told him you were fine, the reason why you had been startled was not his fault and he seemed to calm down a bit although he still apologized and you told him that it was fine. 

You didn’t want to sit here and wait for Mike so you asked if the bunny would like to tag along. He grinned and nodded, then you asked if you should keep the music box on, you didn’t want to upset the Puppet by not keeping it on but Bonnie told you it was fine, the Puppet wouldn’t hurt you if you left it off for a while. 

You shrug and rewind it anyway thinking it was better to be safe than sorry. The two of you leave the office and head toward the sound of cursing. When you got to the main party room you found Mike dragging in a bunch of boxes filled with spare parts from the looks of it he had dropped one on his foot and was holding the injured limb with one hand while cursing the box very loudly. 

You gave a giggle and put your hands on your hips, “Having problems there Mike?” He looked up in surprise before frowning, “No I'm fine." 

"Yeah, sure you are." You snicker when he glares at you, "Don't get sassy with me (Y/N)." You stick your tongue out playfully and pick up the box he dropped, it was a little heavy but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. 

"Oh, by the way, Chica came to the office, she getting a little impatient I think." He sighed and picked up the other two boxes and made his way to Parts and Service. 

You opened the door for him and set the box on the desk and asked if he needed help before leaving. 

You made your way back to the office and sat down in your swivel chair and spun around a few times, giggling much like a child would. 

You stopped messing around when you heard faint static that was coming closer, it seems Mangle had come to say hi. You smile as the broken fox enters the office, you give her a small wave and she seems a bit surprised.

" **YoUr DiFfErEnT fRoM oThEr NiGhTgUaRdS... BuT I sUpPoSe I sHoUlD ThAnK** **YoU**." You shrug, "It was nothing that position you were in didn't seem comfortable and you happen to be my favorite out of all the animatronics." If the Pink fox could have blushed you were sure she would have. 

She said nothing after that and left you on your own. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why did you hear music?

Uh... You may have forgotten to rewind the music box... your fucked aren't you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hello, Nightguard."_

"Well fuck me sideways and call me Mike."


	2. Author's note

Hello earth creatures I am going to take a break from all other stories except for one or two ok so just chill with Ben here

~~**Yo** ~~

And I will be doing a Q&A but I need you guys to give questions and shit you know the drill

~~**Hey Ash you should probably get going** ~~

Oh right thanks, Ben can you entertain them for a bit thanks *dashes off*

~~**yeah sure** ~~

~~**so you like jazz?** ~~


	3. Another A/n

I'm simping hard for ennard right now so ye see ya guys in like a week k bai UwU


End file.
